Solangelo drabble
by YacheBerries
Summary: Planning on making this a two or three-shot Solangelo fic. Warnings: Yaoi, Rated T, Spoilers for BoO (Blood of Olympus)
1. Day 1

_Three days, _Nico thought. _Three days with this lughead._

Despite his protest, he'd somehow been roped into three days in in the infirmary, under Will Solace's care.

During the twelve hours he'd spent in there, he'd learned a few things:

- Will was stubborn. Very. Very. Stubborn.

- His rest was probably for the better; in half a day, inky tendrils of darkness jutted from him, permanently staining the bed, walls, and floor of the infirmary. As a result, he now had his own room-small, but it beat other campers staring at him uncomfortably.

- Will stuck to calling him _Death Boy_, and there was no point in reversing the damage.

***Le linebreak***

Nico woke up in a cold sweat. He could normally control his dreams, but today was different. He couldn't run from Octavian, from his inability to use his powers-at least, without breaking his promise to Solace. But that wasn't his outstanding nightmare.

_Bianca…_

Under his breath, Nico chided himself. _Ghosts only have power if you let them,_ he reminded himself. _Both real and metaphorical._

Nico's senses started working again. He was in his new bed-which was permanently stained black from the shadows escaping him-and sunlight was seeping in through his blinds. "What time is it..?" he said to himself.

"Two PM, sleepyhead." Cut in another voice. Solace. "Morning, _Death Boy_." He said that last part like a taunt.

"Don't call me that," Nico growled. "Morning, _Sun Boy_." He retaliated.

"Bah, pathetic."

Nico prepared his glare, then remembered Will was immune to it, for some reason. He yawned, then sat up. He picked up the bowl of Fruit Loops on his table and began eating. It was flavourless.

Nico looked up at Will, who was studying him like some sort of specimen. "No need to give me cavities," he said, trying to break the silence. "I can't taste. I think my taste buds phased into the shadow world permanently."

Solace raised an eyebrow. "All the more reason for this treatment."

"Do you even understand what _permanently_ means, Will? It means 'to never come back'."

"Well, we should at least try to-"

They were interrupted by a camper. Eli Parker, from Hecate, who was volunteering at the infirmary. He only spoke through the door-Nico's new room seemed harmful to anyone who wasn't from Apollo or Hades, with its shadows everywhere. "Nico's got visitors."

Will looked back at Nico. "You good enough to walk?"

The black-haired boy tried to make a point by getting out of bed to stand-only to have fallen flat on his face, if it weren't for Solace's arms catching him. "I take that as a no." he said, smiling. "I'll help you out, then."

Nico hated physical contact, but he couldn't deny that Will was stronger than he looked. He took him up on his offer and put an arm around him.

***Hail Hyd-er, Linebreak***

"Nico!" The boy found himself smiling at Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper. The Romans had left the day before. "Why're you in the infirmary?" At the moment, Jason was interrogating him.

"It's a deal with _Sun Boy_ over here."

"Still pathetic, _Death Boy_. And, as you can see, Nico's legs aren't in the mood for walking right now, so it's good enough reason to pull him in. Besides, he was just about transparent when I brought him in."

Nico grumbled. Then he remembered he was still leaning on Will, even though he had, for the most part, regained his balance. He stood up straight, reddening. "I can stand."

Percy's eyebrows flew up at the younger boy's cheeks. "Nico, your gay is showing."

Nico blushed even more, then glared at Percy. Inky seams of darkness crept from under his boots. "You got a death wish, Jackson?"

Most would go running for the hills after that, but Percy laughed-that is, until Annabeth not-so-quietly added "Is this revenge for 'not my type'?", smirking.

While Percy got flustered, Will looked confused. "Wait, Nico-you're gay? And Percy said he liked you?"

Piper comforted Percy as Annabeth replied. "No, Nico said-paraphrasing, of course-'Percy, I had a crush on you, but not anymore.' Then he added 'You're not my type'. Gods, Percy's been bugging me to the ends of the earth: 'Whaddid he mean he mean 'I'm not his type?! I'm everyone's type!'"

The last bit was news to Nico, and he was chuckling. Will was doing the same. "Don't worry, I'm gay too." Wil said, nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Aria from Hermes-a friend of Eli's-ran up to the party. She might've been the fastest runner in camp; her nickname was Sonic. "Big- news." She was panting, like she had run this entire distance. Nico wouldn't be surprised if she had. "Leo's-back!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy! If I got anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me~! v.v<strong>


	2. Day 2

_Two more,_ Will thought.

He wasn't stubborn. Well, maybe a little.

Alright, Will was stubborn. He'd held Nico 'prisoner' (his words) in his infirmary, and didn't let him out often.

"I need my vitamin D! Let me out in the sunshine, Solace. I've had enough of the dark." Nico protested.

"Su-u-ure you have." Will winked. "You also hate the color black. You haven't been turning yourself to shadows either. And this room is _so_ badly lit, unlike your cabin."

Nico grinned. His grin was nice. _He should grin more, _Will noted.

"William J. Solace. Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Maybe."

Aria from Hermes entered. Nico's new room was freshly cleansed of shadows and was 100% safe-to all demigods. "Leo's asking for you two."

"That's nice, but shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

Aria blushed. "E-Eli's not my b-boyfriend, W-Will! Go to Cabin Nine a-already!"

_Oh yeah, Leo's back._ It was a bit of a blur to Will, but he remembered Festus the dragon swooping down in front of the Big House, with Leo and a girl on board the afternoon before. The girl had almond-shaped eyes, pouty lips, fair skin, and amber hair pulled into a ponytail. Calypso, Leo's girlfriend. Leo collapsed as soon as Festus landed, and Calypso looked tired, too. Festus, however, looked better than ever-bronze plates gleaming, movements sharp.

Will and everyone else hadn't been able to say a word to Leo, who was resting in Cabin Nine-the collapse was from exhaustion, so rest would do him good-or Calypso, who was accepted to live temporarily in the Big House. Seemed like Leo was all rested, now.

Will looked at Nico, who was munching on Corn Flakes. "You good enough to stand?

***L-L-L-Linebreak!***

Leo sat on his bunk, besides Calypso, who was holding his hand. He was fiddling with a hunk of metal that resembled… a motor?

"So, uh, this is Calypso. This is Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Will, Hazel, Reyna, Frank and the Coach." They were all huddled around the two, with the exception of Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. They were connected via Iris-Message.

"Make this quick, kid. I got a screamin' kid to look after." Coach Hedge grumbled.

"Love you too, Coach. Anyway, uh, anything to sa- OOF!" Leo was muffled by Jason's bear hug.

"Gods, Leo. We thought you were dead!" Jason said.

"mrr muuhruh mruh mrah mibs!" Leo exclaimed.

"What?"

Leo pulled away. "You're gonna crush my ribs!"

"Oh, sorry."

Percy's eyes gleamed. "Can we take turns strangling you now?"

"Please don't."

Calypso chuckled. "It is hard to believe that all ten of these individuals are brave warriors."

"I'm not a warrior, ma'am." Will put in. "I'm a healer."

Nico smirked. "Yeah, but you've risked your life to save others hurt in battle. I think that's just as good, if not better."

Will smiled. "Thanks."

Leo's stomach rumbled. "Say, what time is it? I haven't eaten since…"

"Minnesota." Calypso finished.

As Leo led everyone to the dining pavilion, Will marveled at how different Leo seemed. He stood a bit straighter. He was at least three inches taller. The curly mess called his hair stood a bit straighter. He was even dressed different; a red T-shirt under a white cardigan, blue jeans looking brand-new.

***Guess who's here? Linebreak, mofos.***

Nico seemed entranced by a poster on a brick wall nearby.

"No matter who you are, CHB's here for you." Its background was plastered with LGBT pride flags.

"Oh, all the LGBT kids at camp petitioned for some kind of pride poster." Will explained. "Including me."

After Will explained what LGBT was to Nico-he was from the 1940s, and this was a somewhat new concept-he marveled. "E-Everyone's so… _accepting_ here."

"Well, we don't have time to be assholes when we're half god. There's no way we can hate on a gender or sexuality when we're about to burn in lava." As if on cue, a spout of lava erupted from the climbing walls. "Now, dinnertime!" Will dragged Nico along, who was complaining: "It's 11:00 AM! I just ate!"


End file.
